The performance of electrostatic discharge (ESD) testing and functional/parametric testing on a device under test (DUT) is not readily integrated into one automated apparatus because of the difficulty of isolating the high voltage pulses from the functional parametric tester. Also, there are severe difficulties involved in establishing connections between various pins of the device under test and the high voltage pulse generator in a way which results in similar stress to various pin combinations. Parasitic capacitance and inductance associated with the connection means may cause slowed rise time and variability from apparatus to apparatus. This has been found to cause test results to be inconsistent from tester to tester especially where different testers use different implementations of the connection and stressing means. Moreover, integration and automation of stressing and testing is highly desirable for high pin count devices, which have not been designed or made available to date. The present invention solves the problem of automating a laborious, time consuming electrostatic discharge testing sequence. This integration should speed testing by allowing testing to terminate after stressing the weakest device under test pin, since stressing and functional/parametric testing can be done in the same socket without removing the device under test.